


Amidst the Prophecy

by peachevergarden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe- Supernatural, Blood and Violence, Blushing, Character Death, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachevergarden/pseuds/peachevergarden
Summary: "Angels and Devils are meant to fight for the unique abilities they possess in order to sustain and live as mortals on planet Earth. Whoever takes victory in their hands will be reincarnated as humans with free will  to take any path of life." One prophecy that ends with bloodshed is not ideal for both kingdoms. Whoever wins will get to live on Earth but, what about the other side who'll die in the middle of war left with nothing but tears, sadness, and death?Together with King Eret of the Angels and King Wilbur of the Devils, a rendezvous with royalties from both sides will take place for the first time in a hundred years to prove that they can lower the barrier between Golden Paradise and Devil's Badlands, claiming peace and harmony. If the two royalties are connected by sympathy, proclamation of war will disclose.That's when the angelic George met the flirtatious Devil under a smiling mask that keeps following him around, trying to break down his good act and morals to unleash who he really is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Where It Started

A prophecy is just a prophecy. But there are so many factors that can make it happen.

Golden Paradise, the kingdom where all Angels persuade their lives in, their grounds surrounded with a straight mirror-like barrier that emits only the reflection of their own home. They can see themselves on it, but the eye never meets the other side.

Same goes for the Devil's Badlands. Devils are always curious about how graceful Angels are, how kind, beautiful, and pure all of them are. They have no idea how they are, what they are, nor what they are capable of.

Angels and Devils are forbidden to meet.

Some of them tried to break the barriers, but not a single ability can ever destroy their separation. Angels see the reflection of their feet and the cottony clouds with the color depends on the sun, while Devils see their heads and horns and top of infrastructures.

After everyone was reincarnated in this new world after Earth was abolished by them themselves, they have been sorted into different sides. In meaning, halos and horns don't distinguish between the good and bad.

King Wilbur and King Eret knew that.

They believe that the previous kings who carried the same traditional mindset, not being able to adapt to new changes and facts, contributed to keep the division of the two longer. Though, they can't really shove their beliefs to these old, arrogant men that only depend on their own mindset and don't let ranks lower than them to correct their wrongdoings to make sure of their heir.

The Kings have a union on the same page. The union of Angels and Devils with lowered barriers will help against the prophecy is what they stand for. Keeping the two's mind away about each other will just continue to build up tension and confusion, making wrong assumptions.

And thus, the rendezvous of the royalties from Golden Paradise and Devil's Badlands will come up close.

|||||||||||||

"Your majesty," George bowed to the King Eret, his pale hands clasped together in a praying position in front of his center.

"As you have heard, I have reconciled with King Wilbur of the Badlands, correct?" King Eret asked with a great build and a proper posture. His chin is confidently raised like what a king should be. His curly, unruly, almond hair is reflected by the sun making it seem so cinnamon, yet graceful. Crown, so golden, yet has been used for almost 80 decades, is shining above his head as if he deserves it, as if the crown was yearning for him for those decades mentioned. His glowing yellow halo above his crown contributed to its beaming.

"Yes, your highness." Back in standing position, George finds himself peaceful under the ruler's presence. Eret is such a great king for the new generation. He understands what every halos' perspective after years of separation and no sense of free will.

"I will have to assign you to check on every royalty from them to see if who has bad motives. Don't get me wrong, I truly trust Wilbur. But what about his right hand man? His brothers? Their generals and the knight under them? More importantly, the possible heirs? They're Devils after all. They have been shoved on the evil teachings for years."

It was horrible to hear. But the Angels are experiencing it too. Rules stacked and stacked for years for them to follow. What is it to be an Angel? Do these. Do those. You must be these and those. There is no sense of free will. Heck, Angels can't even cross the path they want in life. To be killed is the only way to die, and you can't even reproduce. Whoever was alive back on Earth are the only ones living in this continuous life without change.

It's suffocating. It took away George's personality that has dug a grave inside of him long ago.

But that doesn't matter. He believes he can't take it back. He was too engulfed inside the rules and his obedience and fear is keeping him that way.

"I understand. I will be checking on them at the entrance."

"Thank you. Don't forget to conceal your identity. You're dismissed."

Huge blue doors with silver designed flower and wings pattern closed behind George. He sighed and touched his face. He was a little nervous.

"We heard you will be in the entrance. Tell us if they're hot or not," Alex said with a smirk to George who is gritting his teeth in disgust.

"Uhm, maybe you forgot that you're an Angel, Alexis? Also, eavesdropping is not a good thing to do."

"Well? It's the New Generation! Maybe we can be a little upbeat, y'know?"

"That is true but, calm down for a bit." Floris speaks behind Alex while holding his shoulder. The three possible heirs for the throne are completely together in front of the King's door. Silence came for them in a short amount of time. No one has said anything.

No one is admitting their nervousness.

"You know, what if this is actually a bad idea?" Breaking the silence, George asked the other heirs.

Alex did multiple "tsk" sounds before saying that George is doubting the king. George groans. Honestly, he is used to Alex acting like a child to him. They have never talked seriously anyway.

But Alexis isn't chosen to be a possible heir without a reason, hm?

Floris chuckles. "That's why you have an ability. Use it to seek answers to your question."

|||||||||||||

First dinner is coming up close with the Devils. Preparation has been mastered by the Angels. They know what food to serve and take note of what food the Devils would enjoy even if what they're consuming are actually not allowed for halos. The kinds of plates to place on the long, wooden table in the middle of the carpeted, red floor, the utensils that are made of silver are all set.

It's just the Devil royalties have not yet to come.

"King Eret will not be present in the meeting, he added up just now," Priestess Niki with the whitest dress addressed the heirs that are located in the dining room.

"I understand because of security reasons. When will he be here with us for dinner?" Floris asked the King's sister. On the other side of the room, Alexis and George are listening to the conversation.

"I, with the king and my loving sister Cara, will be joining the 3rd dinner onwards with other members of the castle invited. I hope you understand."

"Wait, so the heirs are the only one having dinner?" Alex asked while rubbing his neck.

"Karl will be here, too as well. But, I think the Princes of Badlands will arrive here shortly as well."

"Well, whatever happens, we can fight them off. Blade and Phil will be guarding." George sooted out the tension with the reassurance of their mightiest Generals. Priestess Niki smiled, her energy radiated through the heirs making them crack a grin as well. Priestesses are such beauty and grace.

"I'll be heading out now. Thank you for the wonderful conversation." As soon as Niki left, there was the heavy feeling again inside of George.

"You're so tense, man!" Alex held George's shoulder and shook him for a little. He sighed, and finally let out his feelings in a while, since he has seen Alex genuinely worrying about him at the moment. "What if they look scary, intimidating, threatening? You know like, what if they're actually stronger? What if the prophecy happens now?"

"Relax! The Kings have met each other. Did King Eret speak badly about King Wilbur? No. Heck, he even trusts him and he said it right into your face." Alex stated in an upbeat and loud way, clinging his left arm on George's shoulders. It's a little reassuring, George admits, but the possibility of the prophecy might happen right now is a huge chance. What if they're the ones setting the prophecy because they let the Devils in?

"I bet this is how everyone in the kingdom feels right now which proves both the King's points of the barrier. We're making terrible assumptions. I feel like the Devils feel the same way." Floris let out his opinions about the situation right now, hoping the emotional wrecked George will calm down. They know George feels a lot even if he shows minimal reactions about his thoughts and feelings, making him look level-headed, which is false.

Whatever happens, George only knows that he will feel insane relief and peace when Angels and Devils do get along.

"They have arrived. Kindly cover your identity. I'll escort the heir consort outside." General Blade with long, braided, carnation locks, his eyes and forefront covered with half of a hog's head, appears by the door to call George out. Without another word, only a soft groan, he turned away from the two heirs and sloped off the huge dining room.

"I'm counting our safety on you." Karl, King Eret's right hand man, sincerely smiles at them while making his way to the dining room.

As soon as they arrived at the main entrance, General Phil upfront, George felt a new set of auras behind it. His fingers reached his goggles that had been placed on his head for hours, pulling them down to cover his dark brown pools. Hands clasped in his center and eyes shut, he activates his ability to these auras he has never felt the presence of those before. He breathes in the nose and out in his mouth while carefully sensing every single one of the six Devils to find hidden motives. _It's all warm_. Luminous light consumed his drooping, feathery, white wings, then disappeared in the air. Blade puts down his big axe and several scars that serve as evidence of him using it for all these years from his shoulder as a response to George hiding his wings.

He opens his eyes. "Let's take a closer look."

General Phil opened the doors to let the two sides meet. The anticipation is killing George. Heart is racing, palms are sweating. This is the first time he'll ever meet a Devil and he cannot believe he lived to see this. This is something he might regret, or be grateful for.

He had the final chew on his lower lip before he met the guest.

Six men with mahogany horns with crimson red tips, sangria colored wings like those of bats with the same horn on the dactylopatagium brevis, and a pointy, blood-red tail are by the entrance, all with an accessory to keep facial features hidden. Their upper bodies are enclosed with wine vests finished off with two golden stripes that make the ends of the clothing by the shoulders pointy. Their undergarment is currant-red, a very loose three fourths, and the rest of their forearms and hands are enclosed with onyx tights. Their wrists are covered with golden bangles, and the back of their palms are the only ones exposed. Loose, baggy pants, same colors as their undergarment, are under their black belt with a golden triangle in the middle. Under their knees, they have tall, black boots as footwear.

It was a breathtaking sight for George and the Generals. Their colors are so deep and ablaze— nothing like theirs. George can't stop himself from staring at them one by one.

"Greetings, your grace. My codename is BBH. I would like to say that this is our first time seeing one of your kinds, and you all are very beautiful."

"Thank you BBH." George got positive vibes from him. "Greetings from the Golden Paradise. I'll be escorting you to the event after we check you one by one." George handled his emotions outstandingly. He was able to say words without stuttering and doing a body language that doesn't seem welcoming.

"Oh, I did not know Angels can be feisty." The black haired Devil with white blindfold covering his eyes teased George, who was rolling his eyes behind his goggles.

"What is your name?"

"I go by Sapnap."

"Sapnap, stop being rude."

The Devils were amused, their 'o' shaped mouth pointing at Sapnap.

"Will you call god to punish him?" A Devil that has the same accent as George's asked, and again, he rolled his eyes. It makes him believe that the only talent that these Devils have is to make him roll his eyes and groan every minute.

"These assumptions are stupid."

"Tommy, he called you an idiot!" The tallest Devil of them all laughed at Tommy, who is the third tallest.

"Sir, language." BBH spoke softly to the tall man.

While everyone is cackling at Tommy, George couldn't ignore it any longer.

Someone is staring at him ever since the door was opened.

"What?" George asked the Devil with the smiley, daisy-white mask with his blond locks brushing some part of it. The only exposed part of him was his parted lips.

"You're a cutie."

"Hm, yeah whatever." Whoever this Devil in the mask, easily makes his heart flutter. George quietly took one more sense to everyone. After not spotting a single threat— which he has hard time believing since Devils are known to be evil— he, with the generals, plodded the halls to the gathering.

The Devils are having their loud chatter behind them, describing the castle, and how they can see the clouds at the huge windows designed like a church. George is feeling relieved, thinking that everyone will get along. It makes him happy. It makes him at peace.

He cracked a smile, soon to vanish when he felt weight on his shoulders.

'Smiley', as what he describes that devil, clings his right arm as they stroll. Blade suspiciously looked at the horned man as tall as him and slowly raised his axe. Phil noticed it from behind.

"It's alright, General."

Blade responded by disarming his beloved weapon. He continued to look straight down the path, groaning again afterwards. He just had his peace, only to be distinguished immediately.

"Have you ever heard of consent, Devil?"

"Uhm, can I cling my arm on you?"

"Well, it's already there." He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge not to look at him to see a better look. The fluttered Angel's peripheral isn't the best, for his goggles are blocking the way. "What do you want?"

"You, maybe." George is known best for ignoring his emotions. But he can't shrug this one off. Smiley is laughing, his breath tingling in his pinkish ears. "You're blushing."

"What are you talking about? I'm not." He has no choice. This Devil is making him commit sin just to convince him otherwise.

"Do you want to sit beside me or in front of me?" The Devil's voice is vibrating through his drum, his fruity and appealing voice gets to George. It gets into his core, which is surprising as he has never felt any emotions like this before.

_Whatever these fond, unfamiliar feelings are, I don't appreciate you right now._

Pressure is recurring inside of the guilty Angel on what to respond with these standards: a) not being mean, b) by not lying and committing more sins, c) without letting the Devil know that maybe he really does want to get to know him more by letting him sit beside him in dinner.

"You guys getting intimate without me? I will never forgive this betrayal." Sapnap, after brisk walking to catch up to their pace, said in a raucous voice, thick eyebrows glued together into a pronounced frown.

"Here Sapnap. Hold my hand." The clinging Devil chuckled at the delightful Sapnap who grabbed his hand softly.

"Hell yeah!"

George sighed in solace. He wants to apologize for Sapnap for straightforwardly humiliating him in front of his friends because he saved him from the awkward situation. They continued to be in that position up until the end of the journey with a disappointed BBH behind them.

They finally arrived at the dining hall with the food all prepared. Loudly being in awe, the Devils caught the attention of the Angels inside. The tallest has a fox-shaped orange mask with white and black features, Karl has no mask, while the shortest has a beanie that covers his entire front up to his eyes. It's wondering how they can still see, but Devils and Angels are made with the best eyesight, allowing them to see through as far behind thick walls.

Parted mouths with short discontinued breathings, Floris and Alexis had the same expression as how George reacted, but more evident, especially the jaw dropped Alex.

"George," Alexis breathes for a moment, staring at George inside his beanie with an amused, smug look. "I didn't know you have a hot man already."


	2. Where We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's pulled as soon as he sees the most beautiful Angel he has set his eyes upon.

"What the fuck, I'm nervous."

"It'll be fine, Nick."

"We've never ever seen one of their kinds. What if it's a trap? Then we're all dead meat."

"Then we kick ass." Prince Tommy butted in the conversation between Nick and Clay.

"I don't think that's appropriate of you to say that, Prince Tommy." Darryl also butted in the conversation.

"What a nice way to say 'language' but fancier," Nick scoffed at the kindest Devil they have ever met; hence, it made the codename BadBoyHalo.

"Of course. I have respect for our beloved Prince."

Dream, as usual, is enjoying their conversation.

He was convinced enough to let this gathering happen. In his whole life as a Devil, he only wants soul-searching to find the girl of his dreams. But the reason wasn't only that. Loneliness and emptiness keeps kicking in every single time, flowing through the void that has nothing to fill it in. At least, nothing yet.

The Devil's Badlands enforces cheating to your spouses. Even if it wasn't, it is bound to happen. Dying isn't applicable on Angels and Devils unless they are killed. When Devils get bored and grown tired of their partner, they'll leave and find another, and that cycle might continue forever for as long as they live. He knows because it happened to him. He had exes and several heartbreaks because of the same reasons. Even if he gets any women to his charm, because of lacking that one trait, long-term relationships are impossible. Majority just lack or don't have loyalty in their personality, and that's a great sign to be devilish.

But Dream does not want to be a part of it.

Loyalty is one of his strongest traits. It is his carved out principle inside of his heart, it can never be influenced or be taken away. His loyalty stays under King Wilbur and his friends namely Nick and Darryl.

But it does not fill in his soul. He finds the opportunity of emerging on the other side beneficial to search for love.

"Yo Clay? How the fuck are you not nervous?" Nick whispered to him to avoid Darryl to get him reprimanded.

"I might find my true love in there."

"Gross."

Dream rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't do the same."

Prince Ranboo with his face mask halved with different colors, black at the right, white at the left, sunglasses that conceal his unidentified eye color, and a crown underneath his blonde fluffs entered the room. He also is gifted with questionable height that everyone else in the room wishes to have.

"We're flying now. Everyone, conceal your identities." The words that have passed through his mask made everyone gather different emotions.

Dream feels his heart quiver.

Without any word, they all strolled towards the outside of their castle and stretched their sangria wings.

Before they took flight to the barrier located in their skies, he held brown-haired Toby with a pixelated character that resembles him on his square mask on his shoulders, caressing it softly. "Toby, fly safely. If you need anything, say it on the way."

"Yes, of course. Thank you brother." Toby shone his teeth. He has radiated nothing but positive energy.

Dream, being his protective self as a brother, made sure. "Are you sure that you want to come with us?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous but I already promised Tommy that we'll see an Angel together." They smiled at each other. Giving his little sibling a head pat, Dream gave him to Prince Tommy.

"Your highness, is there anything else you need?" Darryl, his face completely hidden underneath his hoodie, face covered by onyx tights, asked the Princes, brothers of King Wilbur, before they took their flight.

"Oh, c'mon. Stop with the formalities. I just want to see women, that's all I need." Tommy replied while nudging Toby, his best friend in the whole world. Everyone glided through the dark blue clouds together, the heirs making sure no one is left behind except Nick who is hundred of miles away from them up above.

|||||||||||||

"Clay- I mean Dream, hug me!" Nick said in a forceful way while flapping their wings. They have reached the barrier.

"No. You're not my lover idiot." Dream rolled his eyes.

He can see his golden locks, his smiley mask that hides his lifeless, green pools, his moisturized lips, his horns being reflected by the barrier. All he wishes that the one he sees in the mirror will find love. He sighs.

"Knock knock," BBH shouted in his usual, pleasant tone. The barrier soon had a glowing circle with them inside of it, and it opened.

"The name's General Philza." His face is covered with a bucket hat with green stripes. His white, feathery wings are flapping through the air, right hand holding an axe. "Welcome to Golden Paradise."

The Devils are in great awe, dilated pupils, parted lips, breathing's delayed. Golden Paradise has the lightest blue sky they have ever seen. The colors are absolutely brilliant and bright, nothing like theirs. Devils live on grounds, while the Angels are in the skies. Their platform is much higher from the barrier, lands surrounded with fluffy clouds.

Tommy and Tubbo let out overly excited sounds, Sapnap's hyped, raising his hands up and down, BadBoyHalo is stunned and stuttering, Ranboo's pretty chill about it, though he can't help cracking a grin.

Dream's astounded with wonder.

More importantly, the angel in front of them is a lot more beautiful, the wings, the halo, the vibes are all sinking in the Devils.

The general's eyes let out a glow of green making everyone invisible. "You are not allowed to stray away from the path we're going to make, or else you'll violate the King himself." Philza gestured to them to follow him. Turning around, he beamed. Devils look badass.

"The castle is so so bright. Holy shit!"

"We are in the holy lands. Language please!" Bad scoffed at Sapnap.

"Leng-wej sep nep!" He mimicked Bad badly. Dream let out a small wheeze.

_"Let's take a closer look."_

Dream's attention averted to the small voice immediately that he heard at the other side of the door. He felt a mysterious attachment to the owner of the sets of words.

The huge doors are opened by Philza, revealing two Angels behind. The one holding an axe is so tall and easily aimed by the eyes.

Dream's eyes seemed to be broken. The sight went to the shortest Angel.

He has two halos above his short-cropped brown hair. His skin is the fairest. His only exposed parts are his face, a small amount of neck, and his clasped hands. The Angel is wearing pastel blue tights, with the color approaching higher saturation of blue up to the end of his bell sleeves. His cerulean vest is wrapping his chest met with blue fabric as a belt. Finished off with a long skirt up to his feet, his lower body is unexposed. His eyes are concealed with silver goggles.

Dream can't stop contemplating the angel up front. His small, pinkish lips especially.

"What?" The Angel looked at Dream. He was left with confusion on how he figured he was staring. Dream took his shot— "You're a cutie."

"Hm, yeah whatever." He submissively dismissed him.

|||||||||||||

He was stringed to him all day. Yeah, the sight and the castle is beautiful. But he finds this one angel who is a lot more beautiful. His mood is elevated to the fact that the Angel answered him with action— sitting in front of him.

Sapnap sees his weakened friend that can't keep his eyes to himself. "What the hell, Dream. I thought you're looking for a woman."

Yeah, I know right. "Ask his name for me, please." I'm straight. "He didn't mention his codename."

"Oh yeah, he didn't." Sapnap swallowed his meal before pointing to the one with goggles. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"I go by 404."

"Four o' four? Hmm.. nah I'll call you Gogy."

"Four o' four Sapnap. Stop being annoying."

"Okay, Gogy." 404 ended the conversation by groaning. Dream finds it really cute.

As soon as they finished their meals, that's when they discussed certain topics led by Floris. "Greetings everyone! I'm Fundy, one of the possible heirs and the tallest among them." Everyone laughed at them. Alexis immediately changes his expression. 404 shuts him from disrupting Fundy.

"Today we are here to test whether we can trust each other and hopefully convince everyone that there is no need for war and bloodshed. The success of connecting with each other, sympathy-evident, will declare the removal of barriers. However, as failure comes, we will never see each other again for eternity and we have nothing to lose since our real names and identity is not clear with each other. Let's say someone here has technology or an ability to completely remember our faces, you can't use our likeness to kill us with witchy processes or send out different kinds of information, neither can we. When we form strong bonds, we may reveal our identities."

"So not thank you Fl- Fundy for calling us short. Anyways, I'm Quackity."

"That's a really funny name."

"Tubbo!" Dream reprimanded his brother for laughing with Prince Tommy. Now that he thinks about it, it makes him cackle. Quackity then explains his codename for the next ten minutes.

Everyone introduced themselves with each other and had quite a chitchat. Slowly, the formalities are getting less, and they start treating each other as friends. 404 on the other hand barely talks, but he giggles more. Dream, talkative, energetic, and likes to spew his thoughts about specific things, wasn't paying attention.

404 is the only one he's thinking about in the moment.

|||||||||||||

The Devils are staying in special rooms located on the second floor, the floor that is dedicated to them. Each of them has separate rooms, except Tommy and Tubbo, who cannot stand separation.

Dream stayed in Sapnap's room for a bit. Everything is very bright colored, except them. He was staring at the wall, lying down on the bed, his mask on his right hand, letting himself get swallowed by weakness. The smallest times they ever interacted is a big thing for him. His fresh scent as soon as he clings to him stuck in his nostrils, wondering what it would feel to smell him up close. The submissiveness and quietness of him is so mysteriously likable and attractive. Dream could only imagine the angel's definite jaw move to make his small, pinkish lips smile.

It was the purest smile he has ever seen.

He is definitely questioning himself. He never ever thought that he would meet the _guy_ of his dreams.

"Dude, you're zoning out all day. Are you okay?" Nick pops up in his friend's vision, his upper body naked, dripping wet. His lower bottom is covered by a towel. Dabbing his face softly with a cloth, he asked the Devil on his bed, looking so mesmerized of Sapnap. That's what Sapnap thinks.

Dream gathered tons of air in his chest, and let go. "I-I've never been so weak."

"Over a stupid Angel?" With a jealous tone, Sapnap slapped Dream with his wet towel on his chest. He didn't even flinch, he was offended.

"Oh, shut up. It may have something to do with his ability. And he's not stupid"

"I'm sure that's not the case. I think his ability can see through lies, I don't know. That guy's basic, accept it."

Dream's amount of offense is rising. "You're the basic one here. Your hair is basic, your smile is basic. The only non-basic thing about you is your speed and your worry about this being a trap."

"No, you're the basic one. You can't even dress yourself without our help! Also, your taste is basic."

The two argued about who is more basic, what defines basic, in the first half. The second half was spent through their pointless roasts about each other. It helped Dream to get distracted, and Sapnap knew Dream needed this. He didn't mean to be mean or mean all of the things he seems that he meantly said, it was just to bring back his friend's self before going to bed.

"I'll be heading out now, I'm really tired. Thanks for this chaotic evening." Dream smiled at Sapnap, putting back his mask.

"Clay, you're welcome man. Just knock and come inside if you get nightmares and be a pissbaby about it." Sapnap fell into his bed, making himself comfortable.

"Thanks. Also, wear a goddamn shirt."

As soon as Dream headed out, his thoughts about 404 came rushing in. He needs more distraction. He needs to take a stroll. He decided to walk to the opposite direction of his room.

He found himself in a garden. Flowers, beautiful flowers, and butterflies that almost have every spectrum in the color wheel surrounded the peaceful place. It was gorgeous and mesmerizing. In the middle of the garden, there is an angel statue that is so graceful, her long hair is amazingly captured. It looks so soft yet solid hard. He wants to check out the face. He teleported at the front of the fountain.

The sculpture turns out to have no face, yet it as a whole is so pleasing to the eyes. He was about to sit on it. Looking down to find himself a spot to sit on, he saw 404 zoning out, looking somewhere far ahead. It all happened in a second— Dream teleports, 404 grabs the edge of his seat with his wings flinching, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Holy sh- Dream what the heck?!" 404's redness is so evident because of his skin color. Dream, however, is advantaged because he has his mask on.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to— look, I'm not going to attack or harm you in any way. I just thought that I could sit here but I didn't realize you were here!"

"Uhm, you can sit. I don't really mind." 404 believed him immediately as he watched the startled Devil to sit down.

It's quiet. But it's really loud inside Dream's mind.

He saw 404's face.

His eyes were really, really arctic blue complimented with his thick, long eyebrows, same color as his fluffs. He also gets to see his unhidden wings, feathery and heavenly. It was so beautiful. 404 is so beautiful.

He wants to look again.

"It's so unfair, you already saw my face reveal," 404 was annoyed at Dream, avoiding his gaze. It's true, he breached 404's privacy and saw his identity by accident, and it's not even a day. The Angel is so kind of him to forgive the Devil so quickly. He can't bring himself to look again.

404 didn't even try to put on his goggles back anymore nor hide his face.

"I sincerely apologize. I'll make it up. What do you want me to do?"

"You show yourself, too. I think that'll be fair."

"I'm not doing that. At least, not yet. You will have to wait." Dream was surprised that he can still refuse requests from 404. He is not totally a simp for him after all.

404 groans. He was disappointed. He was curious under the mask. While he was thinking, Dream was mesmerizing him, contemplating each of his features, trying not to get caught. He notices 404 getting redder each time he looks at him.

He didn't know about George's ability.

"How about your real name?" The Angel asked the weakened Devil. Dream smiled and loosen up, trying to not look too obvious that he's into this chick.

"Hmm.. I'll think about it." Dream's answer caused another silence. He suddenly thought about something. He remembered the sculpture behind him, so he decided to put it to use.

"404," Dream called him softly. "What are you sitting at?"

"Uhm, clay."

"Hardened clay."

404 looked at him, confused. His eyebrow is raised while the other stoop low. His features are brightened by the moon, reflecting how he has no idea about why Dream is wheezing his lungs out. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Clay's my name."

404 is looking at Dream with his arms around his stomach and his back slouched. He stopped breathing a while ago.

George's brows creased, his face burned, his eyes wide.

"Ugh, You impure fool! Get away from me!" His wings hugged the right side of his body, while Dream was dying of his own laughter. Dream's wheezing out his soul right now, and that made George's night.

The Devil escorted the Angel back to his bedroom located at the 3rd floor of the castle. The walk was quiet, and both of them were very comfortable with that silence. Dream's heart felt like it was about to break his ribs to the point that he'll have a heart attack. His knees are wobbly.

He thinks George is the loveliest.

"I'm afraid our walk has to end here."

"What?! 404, no!" Dream shouted and begged in a joking matter. He made 404 giggle for the very first time. He keeps saying no in the longest manner. This cycle took 5 minutes and 404 lets out his giddy giggles.

"Dream, I have to sleep."

"Alright. I guess you're happy leaving me alone."

"Dream, it's not like that. C'mon, go to your room. Thanks for escorting me."

"B-but-"

"Dream," 404 said as if he's telling an animal to behave or there's consequences. The Devil's gaze softened while his hands reached for his hair with precise movement.

"So, we're friends now, right?" Dream asked. He can't believe he had the guts to ask, but he did anyways. 404 looked at Dream in the eyes of his mask and opened his door. He expressed friendliness and replied with a sweet yes.

"Good night, Dream."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Hearing the doors shut and locks clicking, Dream immediately teleported to his room, feeling lightheaded. He's dripping sweat and his body temperature exceeded normal celsius. He closed his eyes, sinking in with every single event that happened to him today.

He has 3 days to get closer to him and make everyone get along so that they can continue to see each other for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever liked this fanfic, please consider clicking kudos. It's free, and you can always unclick it. Enjoy the fic!


	3. Where They Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels and Devils formed the start of their companionships and relationships during the first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hope and pray for BadBoyHalo's fast recovery.

BadBoyHalo is not proud of his friends' behavior.

He notices the lack of manners they have, while the Angels have absolute respect for the food.

Sapnap chews his food with his mouth open, Tommy and Tubbo keep playing with their meal, Dream's right elbow are propped on the table, shifting his chin to his palm, cautiously taking a glimpse of 404 who is red but unbothered, Ranboo narrates everything that Quackity and Fundy does to make fun of them (Quackity likes it by the way), and BBH is just... the only decent one.

"I appreciate your modesty, BBH. Thank you," 404 opens up a conversation to the both of them. BBH's tail started wiggling,

"You're welcome! I am so sorry for my friends, though." Only Dream and Sapnap are paying attention to the new interaction since they're the closest ones together.

"What about me? I'm good, I'm quiet and tamed." Dream insists. 404 would be rich if his eye rolls are tallied.

"Shut up, I'm gooder."

"Gooder? Oh c'mon, your grammar can do better than this, Sapnap."

Dream and Sapnap fought.

"I am so sorry again 404. I can't believe our heirs are like this." BBH sought forgiveness again, but 404 smiled.

"I mean, I don't really mind. If that's who they are, they're welcome." 404 observed everyone minding their own business, and he thinks it's a good idea to talk to a certain topic. "Bad, I don't mean to offend you but, you are so nice and did that not disqualify you as an heir?"

Bad giggled, memories flushing in his system. "I do get that a lot. I asked the King about it as well. He picked me when there is no way why. I mean, compared to Dream and Sapnap, I'm nowhere as wild as them."

404's cheeks tinted pink when he heard 'wild". "Uhm, go on."

"So yeah, he said that I was the best leader and the most patient among the three of us and I showed potential by thinking rationally. That what he said, I don't know. I'm pretty sure there is someone else suitable-"

"No BBH. I don't know exactly your morals are, but I believe you'll be a great King. You're better suited for Kings of Angels though."

"Again, I do get that a lot! But I'm not doubting the King's choices of course."

"Compared to those fighting girls in front of me, you are a great choice."

"What the hell?" Sapnap and Dream utterly disproves 404's opinion.

"Language!" Bad reprimanded them. He is outraged by their behavior. But that's how a normal Devil acts.

For some reasons, he really can't behave like a proper Devil, even like Dream and Sapnap, the kinds of Devils that are bad but good. He is just... good. What makes him feel secure is that he knows in his heart that he is not the only one with the same case.

"Bad? Hello?" Dream waved his palms at the zoned out Bad. "Are you good?"

"I mean, I literally am."

"Oh c'mon. It doesn't matter. You are chosen by the King to be an heir."

"And you are chosen to be our friend!" Sapnap pops up behind Dream. Bad can't take it.

"Stop, you're making me cry." His voice was small, and his friends just laughed at him. 404 witnessed everything, and now he feels lonely.

"You too, Gogy. You are our friend now. Understand?" Sapnap yelled like he was going to rob 404.

The Angel rubs his nape. "I mean, that's why we're here in the first place, right?"

"I love you Dream." Sapnap punches Dream on his shoulder.

"I love you too!" Dream punches back on the same spot he hit him.

"I love you Bad!" Dream and Sapnap turned to Bad, his left wing covered him from them as reflex.

"There's no way you're punching me."

"And Goggle Gogy, I love you!" Sapnap flew to give 404 a hug, but being the holy conservative George, he backed away while cackling. Sapnap refused, not being able to give the Angel a hug, so he flew closer. George pushes Sapnap by holding his jaw away from him.

"Gogy! My arms are getting numb here!"

"No get away!" George exclaimed with giggles. He has never had someone cling on him _this_ much. He was amused by it.

"Sapnap! No means no!"

"But Bad! Gogy needs a hug. It's our initiation to be friends!"

"If he doesn't want it, I'll take it. I need love and attention." Dream speaks in a jokingly manner, hiding the tiniest hints of jealousy of his friend's gut to hug his crush. Sapnap hugged him anyway.

"There is your love and attention, sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"What are you guys, children?" 404 genuinely laughed at them. He hasn't loosen up for a while now, and these fresh set of individuals are making a way to his heart. Little did he know that he is also in the heart of Dream.

"No, I'm a mother." Sapnap lets go of the wheezing Dream. George's laugh was contagious that they all started laughing too.

That's where the George, Clay, Nick, and Darryl friendship has started.

|||||||||||||

After dinner, 404 and Bad walked out together. Dream and Fundy went out for a stroll, Ranboo and Sapnap got himself in a tour guide with Quackity and Karl, while Tommy and Tubbo flew around the castle with General Blade's supervision.

"So, I assume that the first letter of BBH means Bad. What are the others?"

"It's BadBoyHalo! My codename kind of gives away my attitude."

"Oh, I see." George's hands are relaxed, his body is relaxed, as well as his guard. All the time they had dinner, he was aware and alert about everyone if they have bad motives and vibes. He also saw through their hearts.

He found Bad's aura very comforting.

The Angel and Devil with almost the same heights— with BadBoyHalo slightly taller— walked around the quadrangle of the castle.

"You have amazing, clear, bright skies. The sight is amazing."

"What is it like back in your home?"

"Well, it's a lot darker. We don't exactly have that," Bad points at the yellow star up above.

"Ohh, a sun."

"We have this thing called the moon. It's red and bright, not as bright as that yellow thingy, but yeah. We don't have a morning cycle."

"That's kind of spooky to be honest. That's weird, we have morning and night cycles here."

"Can I ask you something?" Bad stopped on his tracks, asking in such a polite tone. George hummed as approval. "Where can I educate myself about the rules and your morals?"

"We're supposed to discuss that tomorrow but I can take you to the bishop if you like!" 404 was happy that someone is on the right track. He thinks BadBoyHalo is so suited to be an Angel because he literally can be one. Better than Quackity.

They flew to the highest part of the castle— the Cathedral. It was surrounded by crystal- like mirrors, sending different hues of colors inside as soon as they get hit by rays of light.

"You!" Once they enter the entrance, they are welcomed by a guy who points at George. Bad was intimidated.

"What?"

"You sinned." George went pink.

"I-I actually did. I'm sorry Bishop."

"Nah it's fine. I'm just trolling."

"Troll?" The only Devil inside was confused by the Bishop with a blue face mask with a cute red mouth's word that he just first encountered.

"I don't like you already. Get out of my cathedral." Bad's heart sank. But that doesn't mean he'll follow the statement immediately.

"Why? Are we not welcomed?"

"You are actually not. Now walk away."

"No way! You're supposed to be teaching me the rules and stuff, you muffinhead." 404's amusement is astronomical. Only Bad has talked back to the shocked Bishop who has never in his life has seen a Devil that sounds so innocent.

"How dare you speak back to the Bishop."

"Ah- I'm sorry." Bad nodded while clenching his hands.

"The name's Skeppy by the way."

"I'm BadBoyHalo."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Okay!" Bad's tail waggled while approaching Skeppy. A happy George moved out of his way to let the two start their friendship.

|||||||||||||

"Tommy, a woman!" Tubbo exclaimed, flying to the fountain in the middle of a huge garden.

"A woman!" Tommy said in a different accent, delighted in the sight of the sculpture. "Why does she have no face?"

"Hmm.." his friend hummed, thinking of an answer for Tommy. He went all back to his head to search for a good response— then a bee buzzes through his sight. He screeched.

"W-what's that?" He jumped to Tommy, clinging on his forearm. "Is that harmful?"

"Don't be wussy, kid. That's just a bee." Blade looks at the insect that Tubbo is freaked off, and flicks it away using his thumb and index finger.

"Yeah, like he said." Tommy laughed at his best friend.

Tubbo pouted. "Why do you have to flick it though?— Ooh, there's another one over there! Let's see!" This time, Tubbo had confidence to approach it, watching another buzzing bee on top of a sunflower. Tommy on the other hand keeps staring at Blade's wings.

"Those wings are too cute for you, brother."

Blade looked at him in the eyes. "Well, your wings suit your personality very well."

"I mean yeah but," Tommy mumbled in a small voice. "But look at you. You look so sick and cool, you can get any woman, and those wings—" he inserted a laugh. "Those wings are grace, not your face."

"You have guts, kid. But do you have guts for this?" Blade pulled his mighty axe, his pride and joy. Tommy was intimidated, both hands raised.

"Big Blade, you know what a joke is, right?" Tommy nervously laughed along Blade, who withdrawn his weapon. Despite the age and race difference, they both felt comforted about each other about reality— Blade looking at the two kids having fun living in the world, while Tommy and Tubbo acknowledged Blade's toughness against outside factors that are necessarily needed in life.

|||||||||||||

Fundy and Dream on the other hand were flying towards the barrier. Their reflection cannot be seen as General Philza used invisibility on them to avoid disruption of peace in the kingdom.

"So, this is how the barrier looks like for you. Ours is located in the skies." Dream sat on the mirror-like barrier. Fundy joined him as well.

"Well, I wish it hasn't been made though." Fundy responded with a curious expression behind his mask. Touching the glass below him, he feels secured, but incomplete.

"I mean like, yeah, I agree. It doesn't really do much rather than isolate us all. Though, on a certain point, I did believe it was a good idea." Dream's logic believes that it was right to talk about these kinds of things to Fundy, so he unleashed another side of him.

"Why so?"

"Back in the days, only a few are open minded for change and a life without bloodshed. Like, no one, except us heirs and the Princes, are convinced to take the barriers away. All it ever did is to avoid awareness from the other side. We only live in one realm, and there are only 2 races. It's kind of unfair that there is not a single interaction with one another, nor awareness about each other. This barrier is division. It'll never unify us if we don't remove it." Dream explained without a single stutter, passionate about his beliefs. He looked up and mesmerized the view— clouds, brightest skies, floating isles. His heartbeat calmed and collected, just the right beat timings.

"They really thought separating each other would be a solution, huh? I agree that is applicable before, as our individuality is not yet formed. It's been decades. I'm tempted to take this down."

Silence filled the air, only the sound of the breeze was soothing out, occupying every space. Fundy fidgeted his fingers and asked. "What are you specifically looking for in our Kingdom?"

Dream, despite having his gaze concealed, has softened. "Don't tell anyone yet. But I'm soul searching."

Fundy with a smile, softly replied, "Same."

Maybe that scene has started something.

|||||||||||||

Quackity has been fooling around since they took a stroll with Karl, Prince Ranboo, and Sapnap. So far, this group has been the only one who were so compatible. Whenever someone jokes, one will top another joke, and that cycled for the 3 hours they were together by the balcony of the castle, an open area with a great view of the Kingdom.

Fun and games are a common way to guarantee a fresh relationship, but at some point, a heart to heart talk will be making its way.

"So, we're going to be vulnerable now?" Quackity softly laughed, shifting his weight to the handrail in front of them.

"Hmm, I'm down for it." Sapnap did exactly what Quackity did, but he's taller. Karl stood between them, while Ranboo sat on the handrails.

"What do you think of the Kingdom? It's beautiful, right?" Karl asked the Devils, who can't stop themselves for checking out the littlest details of the entire place.

"It's such a great sight. I can't wait 'til you visit our kingdom. It's nothing like this." Ranboo says, chinning up.

"Great! I can't wait to be terrified." Quackity sent out a small laugh, still contagious enough to get into his friends.

Sapnap's lips formed a tiny smirk, facing Karl. "Why did you expose your face immediately, Karl? Did you trust us that much already?"

"King Wilbur knows what I look like. There's no need for me to hide. I'm handsome anyways."

"Yes you are." After the high pitched giggles sent out from Karl, they watched the orangey blazed sunset together, continuing their conversation about knowing more in both Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever liked this fanfic, please consider clicking kudos. It's free, and you can always unclick it. Enjoy the fic!


	4. Sins and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally accepts his sins and sends his apology, with Dream having his apologies sent out, too.

"The Angels are good creatures that follow the gospel and the commandments set upon by the creator. The morals of ours shall be followed, even the Devils, under our grounds. The sins include: lying,"

He lets his heavy breath sweep out his mouth.

"Failing to practice chastity,"

He fiddled his pinkish fingers around.

"Cursing, disobedience,"

He finally feels relief for the first time.

"Homosexual acts,"

Relief flushes away, his mind is closing away from the outer world. A sweat drips on the side of his face, marking him guilty. 404 lost appetite, lost his attention to Skeppy, and lost himself again. His acts last night were wrong as well as his thoughts. He didn't let down his guard around the Devils to protect the castle when something goes wrong.

But he failed to protect the guards around his heart.

_Dream, why do you have to make everything so complicated?_ George constantly bites his lips, hoping to stop his heart from throbbing his throat out. His stomach churns are getting out of hand. It was miserable. George is miserable.

"Excuse me, everyone. I'm not feeling great right now." The heaviness inside him is too much that he has to rest. He was also disappointed that he's acting up. The meetings are very important as it's for their realm, but he has to take care of himself.

He feels Dream's soft gaze at him.

"Would you like to be accompanied?" Fundy asked George who smiled nervously at him. "I'll be fine."

"Take care 404!" George has received multiple verbal support from everyone while he takes his leave. He walked as if everything's fine, but when he reached behind the doors of the dining room, his knees wobbled, so he let himself fly away towards his room.

Entering his room, he immediately plopped himself on his king-sized bed, feeling the comfort given by the blue sheets. He hid his wings, watching luminosity consume it then disappear in the air. He wishes he can do that to himself whenever he wants to, like right now.

Various emotions are swallowing George. His disappointment in himself for leaving the dining hall, for leaving Skeppy, Karl, Fundy and Quackity, for sinning just because of a cute, tall Devil, is immense. George has been a very good Angel; hence, he was picked as a heir of the Kingdom. He was very good and obedient for these decades. The morals they were repeatedly shoved upon made him lose himself in the process, developing who he is now.

He accepted it because he has no desires.

Now is different, he is being lingered with desires.

"George, stop. It has only been 2 days. Knock it off, calm down, we can deal with this," he reassured himself. Shortly after, his brain suddenly thinks about last night.

Dream's built while moonlit is in his sight, his disheveled, blonde locks touch his mask, the colors he wears makes his bright personality stand out, and his horns. The glowing red tips are so saturated. Beautiful. His stutters while apologizing to George because he disrupted his privacy were so cute and genuine, and his gazes at him were so soft ever since day one. His clinginess was childlike, making George feel special in a way. The way he made him flutter, even if he cracked a dirty joke, made a way in his heart, turning every system of his body weak.

"I just told you to stop and you're doing quite the opposite!" George palmed his face with both hands. He slid up his goggles on his head, with a thought sliding its way up his mind.

He saw the Devil without his sight being degraded by his goggles under the luminous moonlight, letting him know how prepossessing Dream is.

"Woah, you're going too fast George. Snap out of it!" He gets rid of his thoughts immediately, as well as his attachment to Dream. _Maybe Dream's ability is charming? No, I saw him teleport. Devils cannot have more than 2 abilities like us, right? Maybe someone in the Devils made me act like this. But I sensed no ability placed on me. What else can explain this? I have never acted like this in my whole life so it cannot possibly be me, right?_

George's heart did a backflip as soon as he heard a knock on his door. He was frightened that the Bishop came for him, or even worse, the King. He was just being paranoid, but he knew that the two auras outside the door did not resemble theirs.

It does not resemble Dream's either.

Quite disappointing , but it hits relief. His heart can't take Dream yet. Sliding back his goggles below his pools, he flew to his door.

"Gogy!" He was welcomed with Sapnap's cheeky smile, his arms open wide waiting for the Angel's embrace.

"404, Sapnap, 404. I'm not the goggles." He ignored him, making Sapnap pout.

"Hi 404. Is everything alright?" Bad asked sincerely, his arms relaxed. 404 makes a gesture for them to come in his room, wishing that Sapnap won't break a single thing.

"To be honest, I'm not, and I can't lie about it." They sat on his bed— only Bad and George because the other Devil decided to tuck in the sheets. George's feelings keep clinging on him to the point that he can just ignore Sapnap.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to vibe instead?" Bad asked the sighing 404, his two halos following his nodding head.

"Gogy woggy, who made you upset?"

"Sapnap!" Bad reprimanded him.

"I just committed some sins, that's all."

"I mean, don't we all? Even Quackity curses."

"Sapnap, being an Angel plus a possible heir to the kingdom is a hard task. I can't sin just like that! Also, it's clear that I'm not Quackity."

"Why did you sin?"

"Uhm.." George fidgets, not knowing what to answer to Bad's question. He can't lie further.

"Or, _who_ made you sin?" Sapnap's words made George's heart do a cartwheel with his guts. Adrenaline rushed to his face.

Sapnap chuckled, amused to the cornered Angel. Bad just comforted 404 by rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay, 404. Let me sing you a song instead!"

Sapnap sat, sheets covering his legs. "What song? About muffins?"

"I want a song about Sapnap being stupid." George loosens up, saying the words in a giggling manner.

"Yes please, but with cursing!"

"No!" Bad refuses, and the two suddenly teamed up to make fun of Bad. They sang songs, teased each other, and told stories. It's just three guys hanging out by the bed, successfully releasing George's tension and taking his mind off a specific Devil.

|||||||||||||

Dream watched 404 as he took his leave, worried because the Angel does indeed look troubled. He clenched his jaw thinking about what went wrong. He was tempted to follow him, he was tempted to take care of him, he was tempted to stay beside him while he recovers. Even if he knows what he wants, he can't do everything he wants.

_George is not a Devil. I can't treat him the same._ The worrisome Devil has a feeling that it's his fault that 404's acting the way he is right now. All he can think about is that maybe it's not allowed for them to fall in love with the same sex— only if George is indeed falling for Dream, and that he doesn't know.

His mind stayed focused on what the Bishop was saying, taking some notes if 404 did something wrong last night or if he is the one who made a mistake. So far, nothing caught his attention. He turned into Sapnap, who had his eyes on him.

Sapnap is a hell of a great friend, knows how to cheer his friends up, and sense if anything is wrong. "You look bothered."

"Yeah, mind if you check on 404 after this?" Dream whispered back to the smiling Sapnap.

"I already plan to. I'll take Bad with me."

"Thanks. I'll just tour around the castle for a bit."

When the meeting adjourned, everyone went in their own ways. Dream had one destination he wanted to go and let his sangria wings take him. He sat by the fountain, where he met the lovely Angel, zoned out with the moon shining all his bright features— his halos, his wings, and his eyes, the eyes that can't stop Dream's sight from mesmerizing it. The memories of last night were quite short, but it comes back to him all over and over again, even in his sleep.

He didn't realize that he was staring at a blue flower, as blue as the lovely Angel's eyes, _his_ lovely Angel. He smiled at the thought. _404 is just pretty. I don't love him. I just got carried away._

_But I can't just shrug off what happened earlier, and it may be my fault._

Dream admits his infatuation for 404, and he decides that he should stop it. He should stop it while the feeling's just small. If it's a sin to the Angels, he wouldn't want 404 to disobey and be selfish just because Dream wants him. He doesn't want 404 to get in trouble and feel troubled. Confidence surrounds Dream, believing that he has a shot to court 404, but he takes down the idea immediately as soon as guilt swallows him.

Running a hand on his hair, he thinks that he has sinned against 404. He feels so wrong whenever he thinks about 404.

An Angel gracefully flew down to his location, his wings stretched before it relaxed behind his back. Lips stretched in a smile as he met the Devil while approaching him.

"Good day. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, Fundy. You?"

"I've always been happier since you got here in our realm." The pink tint of Dream's cheeks has died down little by little, his mind drifting away from the beautiful 404.

"If you want, we could go out to the Kingdom after the third dinner! You are allowed to take flight around Golden Paradise with my supervision." Dream felt that Fundy was asking him out. _It wouldn't be too bad. I can be busy here and forget about 404._

"I'd love to, Fundy. Any plans on where you'll take me?"

"Great! Of course. I'll make it extra special. See ya!" The fox masked Angel took his leave, and Dream smiled on the thought. He appreciates Fundy's sweet gesture. Thinking about their conversation from yesterday, both of them have the same goals.

_Why not try and go for it? The both of us are soul-searching._

He listened at the sprinkling and dripping water behind him for the last time, and teleported in front of his room door. In front of him is the one he doesn't want to think about any further.

"Oh my god, you startled me!" Dream was genuinely surprised at 404, not knowing why he was waiting by his door. His gratitude is all on his mask for hiding his redness. George flinched by the Devil's reaction.

"Why do you teleport in the wrong times? Geez." They both avoided eye contact, clearing the fact that there is tension.

"Why are you by my door?" Dream teased to break the tight atmosphere which contributed to the Angel's heating face. His skin color makes it so obvious, and by his reaction is where Dream knows that he can make 404 his. He knows he can, but he can't bring himself to do it.

"I just want to talk." George calmly said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm just sorry. I kind of said some lies to you yesterday." George looks everywhere but at Dream, heart racing, lip biting.

"I figured." Dream has the strong urge to ask what those lies were, but he couldn't. "Is that why you left earlier?"

"Yes. I'm also sorry for that. I can't handle sinning. I rarely sin, and it was my first time lying."

"That explains why you were such a bad liar." Dream laughed the words off. He has no idea how George was feeling embarrassed, yet attracted. "You don't need to lie. I'll find out sooner or later."

404 remained speechless, guilt still evident in his frown. Dream gazed at the short yet the loveliest Angel in front of him. The way 404 tugs shyly on his neck, his soft hands curled up in a ball, his shoulder so tensed.

"Can I hold you?" Dream earlier convinced himself to stop making advances to 404, but there's just something in 404 that pulls Dream.

"Uhm, okay." 404 bit his lower, pink lips.

Dream gently caressed George's small shoulders, slowly pushing them down, easing his muscles. Dream's gaze averted to 404's goggles, doing his best to see through his eyes, wanting to dive into the arctic pools again. He's not successful, pointing out that his eyes aren't as strong as 404. Dream's left hand slowly trailed the muscles built in the shivering Angel's right arm because of the sensation he leaves on him, reaching for his right hand. The cloth that covers George's palms and Dream's entire hands took away the heat experience they should be feeling in their contact. Softly gripping 404's hand, Dream swallowed down his ego.

"I'm sorry as well for not asking consent yesterday before I cling on you. I also apologize for making you lie and for breaching your privacy. Will you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted. I never knew you can apologize."

"We can't, but we are on your grounds so.. But I meant that, promise." They cackled for the first time in a while, their hands still holding each other with Dream feeling George's fingers filling the void between his fingers, making it intertwine. The void inside him was filling little by little, like a bucket slowly filled up with fresh, warm water.

Dream can't stop himself. "I love you."

404's lips parted, his whole face was pink. He was lost for words, and Dream wheezed. He loves making him speechless.

"-as a friend of course."

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to say it back? We're friends right? So you love me too?"

"Seek Sapnap for love. I ain't giving you that."

"Are you sure? You might regret it."

"Dream, you should rest now." George pulls his hand away, then a second passes that their hands are weakly intertwined. He was hesitant to let go, but he did anyway. The bucket fell and spilled the water inside, feeling the emptiness again. Though, Dream chose to smile rather weep from it.

"No, you should rest. Take care dude." Dream decided to not escort 404, or he might do something he might regret later on. Devils lack self control in nature, but Dream's lucky to be able to hold back.

"Thank you. Good night, Dream."

"Good night, 404." The Angel left with a smile and a heated pretty face, then went his way to his room. As soon as the locks clicked, Dream slid down on the floor, his back behind the door, unable to move. He made his thoughts clear.

_I don't think that I just got carried away._


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple decisions have been made by everyone, good and bad ones.

Tiny rays of sunlight that creeps in between the window's white blinds shone at George's eyes. It's eight in the morning whenever these scenarios happen, as what the Angel remembers in his 20 years as an heir living in the same bedroom. George stretched his arms, raising them up above. His legs covered in his blue and white alternating striped pajamas under his sheets shifted to a better position to stretch it out, wishing that he would grow more inches. Running a hand to his chest covered with a cotton gray shirt, he feels his pulse. _It's fast._

Summoning his wings back, he flapped his majestic wings to get out of his comfort to avoid his toes from touching the cold, tiled floor. He grabbed the glass by the kitchen counter, filled it with warm water and gulped. The gushing water made his throat moisturized, and he is so self conscious that he felt the water go into his stomach. He aimed to bring back the glass to the counter, but seeing his face by the glass, it brought him to his tree of thoughts.

 _What did he think about my face? My eyes? My wings?_ He wants to stop the train of thoughts that enters his just awakened mind, but his drowsiness avoids him from doing so.

George cracks a grin. _It's so sweet of him to apologize for something that isn't his fault._ His lips part. _Maybe it's partly his fault that I'm like this._ He took another sip then went to the bathroom. He splashed all the morning junk on his pretty face while wishing to have an ability to take the feelings off of him when washed away. Staring at his mirror, he inspected his minimal bed head caused by his minimal movement in his slumber. _Does he like my hairstyle?_ The brown pupils stared back at him. _Would he like my normal eye color? It kind of looks plain when I lowered my guard._ The sight shifted to his pinkish lips. Adrenaline rushed to his skin that looks pale no more while yanking his hands to his face, palming it. _Stop thinking about it. Stop. Stop it._

_What would it feel if my lips touches-_

"CRAP! STOP!" He gripped his gray shirt with marks of water. "It's just the third day. Seriously George, stop."

"Who's George?" _Crap._ He flew fast to the door while his pulse continuously rose. Breathing heavily, he softly turned the knob and pulled. A Devil taller than him in a few inches was revealed behind the wood with a pixelated square mask of his own features: yellow hair, blue eyes, fair skin. He is wearing the same bottoms of their uniform, but his top is just a white shirt with the sleeves bright red. The scary looking Devil let out a screech. "I didn't expect you'll open up!"

"Ah- Prince Tommy. I apologize for my noise."

"It's okay George."

"I- I'm," _We can't lie. We can't lie._

"So, are you going to make an excuse? I thought it wasn't allowed."

"Fine, whatever. My name's George but you have to be quiet about it!"

"What's the point? We're going to do a reveal!"

"What?!" George's body flinched. He wasn't informed about this event. "When?!"

"What do you mean when?!" Tommy questioned the Angel under frustration, then realized yesterday's scene. "Oh, you left early what a shame," he mumbled in a small voice. "Today's dinner at 3PM. You better be there."

"..Or don't go. I already saw your pretty face reveal!"

_My goggles. I didn't wear my goggles. Idiot._

The following seconds were just George sighing and making sad noises, facing the day that is already too much for him. _Oh well, this child won't get me killed anyway._ Tommy, however, peeked at his room and got curious. "Knock knock. Let me in!"

George wants to grunt, but he's facing a Prince. A child Prince.

Tommy immediately went to George's balcony, making loud noises of awe. A very wide smile is plastered under his mask. He was supposed to tell Tubbo about his current feelings, but he's not present behind him yet.

"Women problems?"

"W-what?" The absent-minded George took Tommy's attention that he joined him by the kitchen counter.

"Tell me about it. I am an expert at this!"

"You know, you remind me of Quackity. The resemblance is immeasurable."

Tommy's forced yet genuine laughter filled the voids of silence of his room. Somehow, it is comforting to George, considering he is like a silent void himself.

"The thing is, I got hot girls, he does not." The Angel chuckled, his teeth visible. "You're a mess by the way."

George slouched, his elbows feeling the coldness of the marble counter feeling embarrassed with his wrinkled gray shirt with wet marks, especially on his chest. His pulse never stabled in the past few minutes causing his prolonging lightheadedness.

"Did you and Dream do something last night?"

Sparks and shivers coated his right arm, his fingers' beating. Remembering the sensation Dream made him feel while he was caressing him softly and gently elevates everything; his pulse, his temperature, and his pink tones. His left fingers traced the arm Dream once held, and he knows he wants it. _I don't._ He knows he needs it. _I don't._ To bring back his old self, to grant his desires.

_Maybe I should just stop this._

"Maybe something did happen!" Tommy cackled, jumping away the stool. "Oh well, I have to go now. Tubbo is waiting for me."

"Stay safe." George avoided any eye contact, and also avoided his thoughts about Dream.

|||||||||||||

Back in his uniform, George is ready for the 3rd dinner. He avoided everything— his thoughts, his feelings, his desires. After completely buttoning his vest, he went out of his way, keeping his breathing stable and level headedness. He has to close off his emotions because today is a very important day.

The dinner will be with King Eret, Priestess Niki and Cara, General Phil, General Blade, Knight Antfrost, and King Wilbur with his Generals. It honestly scares the heck out of George, especially that he is the first of the heirs that will be able to see the King of the Devils. He is now on the entrance, seeing through the unfamiliar aura behind doors. Wide eyes and a flinching body, he felt the intimidating aura of King Wilbur. He has never seen something like this, though there are no lingering dark motives. He bit his lip while clasping his hands and nodded to Blade, signaling to open the door. His feet carried his weight as he bows with the Generals.

"Welcome, King Wilbur. I am 404." A tall man has been revealed wearing the same uniforms as the others except he has a majestic, bloody red cape with golden knots around his chest. His curls are cropped on his right, unruly yet lovely brown. Between his horns is a spiky, onyx crown, glimmering by the sun ray. His eyes are as brown as George's.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. May you escort me to the gathering?"

"That would be my pleasure." George walks, doing his best to have the same pace as the King. Speaking of the King, he was really handsome and really tall. If only George's goggles are not in the way, he will surely be confused if the King's beautiful or scary. When they were almost at their destination, King Eret and the Priestesses were in front of the hall.

Entering the Dining Hall, all of the Angels and Devils inside bowed down. George cracked a small grin on Sapnap, who showed decency to the Kings because he had never seen him like that. Seeing him like that is soothing to him. The Devil beside Sapnap isn't though. Gazing at Dream makes his cool shut down.

King Wilbur and King Eret sat on the opposite ends of the table. George, Quackity, Fundy, Karl, Cara, Niki, Skeppy, Blade, Phil, and Antfrost sat on the right side of the table while Bad, Sapnap, Dream, Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, their Knight and the two Generals sat on the left side. All of them have silver plates partnered with silver utensils, and a wine glass to their right. The middle of the table has meat for the Devils, while vegetables are for the Angels.

The hall is surrounded by various reactions and feelings of the different halos and horns inside, screaming the unpreparedness of the majority's mentality about the situation. Today is the day that the decision will be made— if the Angels will have another rendezvous in the Devil's Badlands, or the two races will never see each other again, which is very unlikely.

"Welcome to Golden Paradise, King Wilbur. I and my Royalties prepared this wonderful meeting to ensure your decision for us to secure the removal of the barrier that separates our kingdoms. I am happy to state that our Royalties have gotten along in the two days." King Eret raised his glass filled with red wine. The gesture made everyone raise their glasses too, then take a sip.

"Marvelous! Good news is what I'm looking forward to. So," King Wilbur's gaze turns into his Royalties located on the left side. "Would you like to extend your stay?"

"Yes big bro! That would be epic!" Tommy shouted while everyone exclaims of agreement. George smiled while fidgeting his fingers. _Wait, I'm supposed to be not happy about this._ He immediately took back his smile. He felt Dream's gaze, witnessing every gesture George did.

"We'll make sure to accommodate them with great services." King Eret exclaimed.

"Okay, this is epic." Quackity nudged the grinning 404.

"Everyone who is comfortable to reveal and introduce themselves can go now." King Eret added, making George's heart choke. _I might see Dream' face. Oh my Lord, help me._ He grasped his left wrist under the table, his emotional capacity cannot handle it yet.

"Heck yeah, I've been waiting for this opportunity!" Quackity slid up his beanie away from his dark brown eyes, revealing some of his hair on his forehead. He gathered attention and awes. "My real name is Alex. I'm one of the heirs."

"I'm Tommy! I am Wilbur's hot brother. This is Tubbo," Tommy removed his mask along with the caught off guard Tubbo.

"I won't be doing a reveal yet, but I'm Prince Ranboo. I am the hotter brother of King Wilbur." Tommy looks so disproved, unable to speak.

"I'm BadBoyHalo! My real name's Darryl. I won't be revealing yet."

"Aww that sucks." Skeppy removes his mask revealing his sharp nose and lips. "I'm Zak, the Bishop of this Kingdom."

"We haven't been here before but I'm General Velvet. Beside me is General Sam."

"Hi Velvet. I'm Antfrost."

"Hi." George spotted the two's soft and loving gaze at each other, as if they're in love. Both of them have no mask since they're Knights protecting the royalties. It is not allowed, but George does not bother about something that is not his business.

"I am Cara. This is my sister Niki." Cara introduced herself, hands pointing for the waving Niki in the middle of two children in awe of their presence, as if they have never seen a female Angel before.

"I am Floris, another possible heir for the throne." he removed his mask revealing pastel orange locks and eyes. He smiled towards Dream, and Dream returned it. George's mood dropped. _That's not allowed what the heck? I mean, whatever. They're just exchanging smiles that's all._

He looked away, eyes hungrily searching for something to lock on besides everyone. Targeting the big windows on the left, his thoughts that he held back before is being buried by the new ones that he have observed twice in a row— having affection in the same sex. He can see the loving looks that are being exchanged by the two Knights of different Kingdoms, though in Dream and Fundy's case he can only assume that they're seeing each other. He can see it, he saw it. _Fundy, what the heck?_

_You want to ask Dream out?_

He wants to believe that his sight is wrong, but it has never been wrong. Not in the almost 10 decades of his life as an Angel. Curiosity embraces his slim body aiming for his heart, slowly traces its fingers in his core, whispering to look. To look at Dream.

He's afraid to see through him and get answers.

"I'm Nick, a sexy boy from the Badlands. I want Gogy to reveal next!" He exclaimed while George's vision was away, tiny beads of sweat trailing the side of his face. Throat moving from his gulping, he locked with Sapnap's very dark purple pools, hands shifted at the end of the table accompanying himself to stand.

"Uhm.." George bit his lower lip, his pulse rising for how many times already? It wasn't because he would reveal his face. He is pretty confident about how he looks, he wasn't insecure.

His breathing stopped, locking his chest in the same position.

Dream's gaze is intense.

He slid off his goggles raising it high enough to not push all his brown fluffs backward with it. His guard is fully lowered, engulfing the lightness he feels so he can finally breathe again. He ignored everyone, their gazes, their motives, their thoughts. He stretches his small lips upwards.

"I'm also a possible heir for Golden Paradise in the near future. My real name is George."

"I was so close! Oh my god!" Sapnap exclaims with evident joy painted on his looks with Bad trying to calm him down. Everyone giggled at him, including George.

His eyes accidentally lock with Dream's behind the mask. He can't see his eyes, but he can feel his sight. It was very warm, yet cold for whatever reason, with the Angel refusing to use his ability to find why. For that split second, George wholeheartedly felt that gaze not just being intense.

It is also so in love.

He fell down his chair, his knees barely able to hold himself. He doesn't want to assume it. _There's no way that's true. But my eyes have never been wrong._ He took another sip of wine, draining the thoughts with it through his throat. He decided to snap out of it.

"Why are you blushing, George? You in love?" Quackity with his smug look shoved on George's face made him slightly annoyed. _The Kings are here, I can't snap._

He pulls a smile that seems innocent. "I would say really bothered. Not... in love." George slightly got sidetracked on the idea of being in love, wondering how that feels considering he has never had any girlfriends before. "How about you? You seem in love."

"In love? Excuse me?" He sent out a fast chuckle. "There are no old women, not a single one among them, so I'm afraid that I have to disagree." As per usual, Quackity makes everybody laugh, even George even though he doesn't appreciate his presence ninety-nine percent of the time. He wished he was always laughing, but it has to end.

"Ayo Dream, reveal yourself." George's heart fell from the 15th floor to the ground floor as Sapnap's voice entailed his drum. Shivers from his spine escalated through his mouth, his teeth slightly vibrated as a reaction. Giddy giggles of nervousness and sweaty palms engulfed George. Hiding his pounding heart, he cracked a smile and said, "Mmh yeah Dream. Show us."

Dream chuckled. "How about.. no."

Disappointment and dissatisfaction seduced George's center.

"But why? You are so secretive."

"I don't want to. At least, yet." His friends just laughed at Dream, unbothered about his decision. George however wants to push it, though it might expose what he wants, even if he hasn't made it clear even to himself about what he even wants.

"At least expose something!" Sapnap nudged Dream, happily wheezing, with his wing.

"Fine," With no hesitation, Dream removed the tights from his hands and pulled it into his forearms. Everyone was delighted with different takes on the scenario; delighted, in awe, weirded out. George's smile never faded, he nervously laughed. "Wow Dream."

Dream's satisfaction with George's response was immense. He watches the Angel staring at his veiny hands while his pinkish lips upwards, his cheeks matching the color of his mouth. He wheezed his contentment out. "George, stop staring."

"I wasn't staring, what do you mean?"

"Lying is bad." Sapnap, smug looking, told George while wagging his index finger.

He rolled his eyes. "I was looking, not staring." He changed the topic, shyly looking away from the hands. "I think it's time for me to share my insights. Am I right, King Eret?"

"Yes, along with the other heirs."

"Okay," Dream watches George's brown orbs gushing away by the color of arctic blue, the one he has seen and reminisced the night before. Little by little, heat takes his body on another level, mainly focusing on his face, chest, and the tip of his ears caused by the adrenaline sent out by his thumping heart. _George is so beautiful._ He wants to look away. _But I can't._

"I am totally alright with the idea of the Devils and Angels to get along. If they decided to stay with the command of King Wilbur, I'll be doing my best to show them around and make the citizens comfortable if we are to be spotted in the Kingdom." Dream wants to shout "let's go!" and celebrate, expressing his joy, and because of the idea of him to be toured by George is knocking on the back of his head. Though, he has to wait until the meeting is officially adjourned.

"Yes! Everything that George said!" Quackity exclaimed.

"I'll be doing my best service for every royalty." Fundy said to King Eret with eye contact. Dream shifted his eyes on him with no fox mask, checking every of his features for whatever reason.

|||||||||||||

After the meeting ended, King Wilbur took his leave escorted by King Eret and the two Generals. Dream went away with Sapnap, overjoyed, wheezing at every conversation they have. He shifted his mind in being grateful, even if the Devils' morals are not to be appreciative at all, for another reason to live for. He may discover a lot more about Angels and even date one himself, he may have a future that he has never even thought about. The possibilities are endless, like what Dream would say. He can live his never ending life with a new world that he has never seen before for there is so much more to see.

Sapnap was just telling a story while Dream's eyes shifted to George who it's on his way to the garden. "Nick, I'll catch up later, hold on."

"You're leaving me for George again?"

Dream laughed. "I'll come back to you anyways."

His sangria wings glided through the air towards the direction of the big garden, where the Angel he was longing for is located. His feet directed towards the ground before he lands, cueing the wings to stop flapping when he reached the entrance. His feet giddily walked up to George, who looked at him as if he's waiting.

"George, you look stunning."

The Angel's pink cheeks saturated. "I appreciate the compliment." George smiled at him while Dream watched his brown eyes full of happiness, only to get shot down in the next second. "But you need to stop."

All sounds were not absorbed by Dream within a few seconds, heart sinking making his body flinch, then his train of thought stopped on its tracks. He nervously laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You're too much for me."

A sharp gulp took place in Dream's throat. "Did I do something wrong?" Dream walked closer to George, while the Angel slightly backed away.

"I- uhm, I just can't handle you, you know?"

"Oh," He feared this one thing— to make George uncomfortable. He gritted his teeth with his mouth closed to hide it, gripping his own fingers in his palm. "Uhm, I'm sorry."

_You stupid idiot. We just thought of treating him differently because he is not a Devil. Of course he is not used to these kinds of things._

"Do you want me to stay away?" George looked at him with sad, blue eyes when his voice slightly cracked. The Angel's mouth exhaled lots of air with no words. He couldn't. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. Dream doesn't know the reason, but he has been always like this since day one.

That's why his hesitation to court him is enormous, besides that it's too early for him to do that.

He took one last look at the loveliest Angel his eyes had laid upon, admiring his beauty and the pure vibes he radiates. He chuckles and smiles at George, his wings stretched, preparing to fly off. "I'll still be here for you 404, okay?"

He flew away to Sapnap's room, not using his ability just to try shifting his mind away while in the skies. As he arrived in his destination, there was no knocking, no swiping of shoes in the rug on the wooden floor, just him entering the creaking, dark oak door while carrying what he had carried while he was in front of George; tiredness, despair, a mini heartbreak, and confusion.

_He was fine while interacting with me earlier. I'm pretty sure that he looked at me with no negativity. That was so... sudden._

His wings were consumed in darkness, the complete opposite of how Angels hide their wings, and it disappeared in the air. He feels like disappearing with his wings if only he could. He wants to lay down, his head heavy by his horns and thoughts. His pulse is back to the normal pace. His feet slowly walk to Sapnap, who is on his bed.

"Hey wanna play chess?" Sapnap asked, looking away from Dream, to be responded by a large Devil flopping to the side of his bed when he turned his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I wish everyone to be happy and healthy during these times.


	6. Subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex noticed that something's wrong with George.

The sun's setting leaves orange glows to everything that its warm rays illuminate. Though, its heat does not thaw George's cold heart as he watches Dream fly hastily towards the horizon, away from him. Only the sounds made by the fountain circulate the garden until he breathlessly speaks, "What have I done?"

The frost inside him grew and overtook every word that went out his mouth, his brain freezing proper communication. "I am supposed to tell him," He slowly takes his seat behind the fountain. "..tell him that he makes me act weird." _Well I did, and my delivery is terrible. What is wrong with me?_

Gush of wind tingled in his whole body, sweeping his hair and clothes to the right, amber leaves passed his sight. "That's it." The leaves glided fast in the air. "This is okay." Slowly, they went their way to the dirt, gracefully landing.

George bites away his frown. _I'll just fly away from this problem. No one is going to bother me anymore anyways._

The moon went its way up the clouds, its cool light seeping in the blinds of George's silent room. He went straight into the kitchen counter, grabbing a glass for hydration, only to be interrupted by his reflection under the moonlight. The white glow of his face sinked his sight— disappointed. _I never got to know what he thinks of my eyes._ His brown pupil circulated, his dried mouth releasing a sigh. His feet took him to the bathroom after losing his will to drink, to give himself a hot shower. Another reflection of his own Angelic features appeared in his vision, this time, the mirror is big enough to show his 2 halos, one is his own, one is earned.

 _"George, you look stunning."_ George smiled. _"George."_

_It sounds so good from your voice, Dream._

He shifted his right palm right on his center, slowly feeling the heat— slowly feeling... something. Something he has never felt before, something that someone made him feel for the first time.

His heart remained frozen.

"You'll be King in a few years. You are most likely the King. You have two halos among the two, you are less of a sinner than the other two." Events from earlier makes a way in his conscious mind— specifically the ones that his ability confirmed, only to be locked away by another one of George's talents. _This isn't like you._ "We ended it earlier." _That Devil took it back._ "We did." _He never said my name afterwards._ "..did we?"

_He called me by my codename again._

George's voice went unexpectedly small. "I'll never have an interaction with him again, anyway." His reflection ended up with a frown and a tired, droopy expression, as it always has been. "This is just good. I'll remain pure and be a proper angel."

He ran away.

He ran away from his nightly routine— drink, snack, shower, change attire, clean. He ran away from his feelings— sadness, disappointment, emptiness, coldness. He ran from his problems— lack of peace, lack of openness to himself and to others, lack of clarity on his own desires.

He ran away to his made bed, drifting away with slumber, while chaining away regret in the deepest part of his soul.

It is as if he is running away from a real person.

|||||||||||||

Motivation broke through his cells as soon as the morning rays hit his eyes. He yanked his sheets away from him, took a hot shower with his wings, and ate toast for his breakfast. He feels content to lock his feelings away for once, without looking back to the horizon of his actions— the consequences.

As an heir, he has his morning tasks for the Kingdom such as watering the garden, assisting King Eret in his paper works, and just simply checking on the castle's organizations. Buttoning his vest swiftly, he went out his way quietly.

"Jorge! How are you man?" Alex's accent came along with his pat on George's back, who's signing some papers in peace when he sat down inside their office.

"I'm fine. Now be quiet, we need to sign these papers." George's eyes shifted from Alex back to the brown papers filled with inked letters and Alex's blank signatures. He heard no remark from Fundy. "Where is Floris by the way?"

"Why?"

 _Fundy? You want to ask Dream out?_ "I mean, he should be here signing." His sight shifted back to the other heir with a smile. "And I shouldn't be babysitting you alone."

The offended Angel's eyebrows creased. "Anyways," Brushing off the topic, he propped an elbow at their wooden table. "Look at the papers."

George has no idea what Alex was meaning to say. He was figuring it out while scanning on the papers going from one sentence to another then finally, he looked at the blank under the inked Floris with a signature. Narrowing his eyes on every single 30 papers in front of him, all of it was signed. "What? Already signed? He wakes up later than me."

"Apparently, he is on a date!" Alex laughed at the disbelieved George, feeling upbeat about Fundy's success on something he is not always succeeding on.

George did not question or even thought about it.

After signing the papers with a quiet Alexis in such a rare occasion, he walked himself around the castle, observing if anything has changed, fixed, or missing. His steps filled the hallway, gathering himself up with the different information he can get, studying the structure of the windows, determining the time depends on the placement of the sun behind the glass, the structure of the clouds to predict weather, even counting the doves that pass by (he counted 4 already).

He is on his way to do his voluntary garden tasks, that one place he feels peace and serenity. That place is where he runs into when he couldn't value his own feelings, which happens often, so he must value the life of that place. He always takes care of it every single day besides the last 3 days, for he has to be an active representative to keep everyone safe.

Except the 4th day of the Devils' stay, he couldn't go in the garden, his eyes narrowing Fundy and Dream by the fountain cackling.

"What the hell?!" Out of the sudden anger rushing inside from his core, gushing to every vein of his anatomy, he said a swear with a sour expression. His gut felt it was being constantly kicked every second that his eyes landed on the two happily conversing. _What is this? Why am I angry?!_

He has no place of serenity in the meantime.

Flying back to his room, closing and locking the door with an excessive amount of force, he angrily sat on the edge of his bed with tight lips. His hands palmed his frowning face. "I thought I was okay. I was okay the entire day."

_And it just took Fundy and Dream to ruin everything I locked away._

Groans and huffs escaped George's non-stretched lips, the feathery wings slowly embracing his shivering slim built. The images in his head kept replaying, fueling more of his paleness and his driving madness that rises the speed of the thumps of his heart, under his coldness. George isn't used to this, he knows, as he has never acknowledged anything inside him, nor taken an effort in pinpointing all reasonings.

His temperature dropped along with his body flopping in his mattress, darkness conquering his sight.

Everything was plainly white from the floors, to the walls up the ceiling. George is in the equilibrium of trouble and peace, feeling neither. His eyes scattered around, turning around with his tense body. The fright of silence and emptiness impacts him, clenching his fists. At the same time, this comforts George in a way of shutting himself.

"You think you can run forever?"

He freezes despite his preparation. _This is bad._

"I can. I shut you out many times already."

"Do you even know me? Did you even consciously think about my presence?"

His spine tingled, avoiding any means of eye contact. "I don't have to. I know you."

The one behind him laughed at the tip of his lungs behind his frozen body. Now that the mysterious being held his tensed shoulders, he was aware how close they are for him to confirm his identity— if he's talking to the same person he constantly dreams of.

The being smirked. "I'm new here."

George's brows furiously formed a frown. "W-what?" He turned his head slowly, frightened of what his brown pools are about to discover.

He saw himself with an unwelcoming grin, but everything was green. He looked at his green replica's head finding no halos, his heart spiking when he saw one small, glowing green horn of a Devil at the right side of his head.

He shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Oh," His voice lingering with bad motives circulated inside George's head, smiling wickedly while glaring on his agitated soul. George was terrified as he watched his green copy scatter his right wing— wing of a Devil's.

"Find out yourself and free me."

"George!" Breaking off his sleep with a jerk, he sees Alex holding his rising and falling shoulders. His panting hasn't caught up his windless lungs. Gripping the center part of his vest, he fought the urge to curl himself in front of another possible heir's presence, engulfing embarrassment.

"Why—" he breathes heavily. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just being concerned." Alex let go of George, running his hands on his thighs, patiently waiting for his friend to calm his everything. "In case you're wondering, I knocked."

"Well, good."

"I saw everything." George's cheeks flushed with humiliation, eyes widened, middle lower lip bitten. "I know you don't like when someone sees you in a vulnerable state— but I'm afraid that I have to step in." Alex says softly.

George avoided eye contact. "Yeah. It was terrible, huh?"

"It is. I've never seen you— well, _green."_

"Have you identified the roots?"

"Do you want to hear it though?" George looked at Alex who is vulnerable, too. "Your ability can see through others, except yourself."

"I know, that's why I asked you because you saw through me."

"Okay then," Alex sent out a nervous chuckle. "Don't freak out."

George looked at him and nodded, his pulse elevating to what the answer may be. He may not acknowledge everything inside, but he knows himself well that he hates answers. He hates truth, explaining the anxiousness hugging him before and during his usage of his ability.

"You are jealous."

George flinches. "Are you— are you serious?"

"I know, it's against the morals. Calm down, we can solve this. Okay?"

The frustration made George splay his left fingers, covering his eyes with one hand. "That's a d-deadly sin. Alexis Quackity, this is bad."

Alex breathed heavily. "George, hear me out. You are not envious, you're _jealous_. You did not sin, what you felt is unintentional. Besides, we were once human, it's just natural to feel that way."

George frowns, body shivering. "But we're Angels now, and I'm an heir. I'm not supposed to be sinning!"

"George." Alex held George's shoulders. "It may seem harsh, but the way you're acting-- running away perhaps, isn't going to be healthy for you in the long term. We are not God. We are not and never going to be sinless."

"I can sin less!"

"But you're losing yourself in the process. Look— George, I miss you. We miss you from 4 decades. We respected your decision to be like this, to completely follow the ways of what an Angel should be." Alex sighed, tightening his grip. "But what you're doing right now is denying everything you're feeling thinking it's a sin to feel certain emotions. Shutting them off will just make you sin more."

"I really appreciate your concern." George cracked a small smile. In the back of his mind, he thinks that he is right. Though, there is just a part of him that resists, his beliefs in particular. "I'll think about it. I don't know. I'm—" he looked away from Alex. "—a mess. And I already did lose myself."

For about 8 decades since they died and resurrected as Angels, his personality that rooted away from his human self stayed, until he was elected by King Eret when he was still a heir, alongside Alex and Floris, his classmates back in their 4th decade. Being a possible heir is a hard task and a huge responsibility, since it means the possible next King of Golden Paradise. Traditionally, their sense free will be snatched away to be sinless as much as possible, to be the perfect Angel as what the scriptures describe them, to be a great King.

Things change, and Alexis thinks strongly that George needs to adapt to the changes just like what he and Floris did.

"I'm sorry for giving advice without your will. I don't mean to pry," He let go of the shoulders and rubbed his nape. "I'm just concerned. I noticed you were really acting weirder as days passed by."

"I thought I was doing a good job from hiding everything!"

Alex smirked. "You can't hide your subconscious mind from me."

Silent reflections accompanied by George's quiet room bordered the two Angels sitting by the bed, appreciating each other's presence. George appreciated all of Quackity.

"To me, I think you're weirder. You're undeniably nice today."

"I mean, you seemed off for days and I can see your dreams from the other room." He giggles. "You were furiously breathing all the oxygen here."

"Wait—" George glanced sideways. "My door is locked—"

"Anyways, if you need anything, remember I will always help you and whatever—"

"Quackity!"

"I broke it! I'm sorry but you sounded like you're dying!"

George clasped his head.

"But I still knocked first!" Alex chuckled. "I promise to fix it. Do you want me to give you a peaceful sleep in exchange?"

Exhaustion embraced George's body, despite taking a nap just an hour ago. He quickly nodded, shifting himself on the middle of his bed, covering himself with sheets. Alex ran the tip of his left fingers to George's forehead with little sweat, the white light emitting from the fingers made him drift to sleep, while his right hand was at George's nape. He slowly supported the back of his neck to his pillow, and completely covered his upper body with his blanket. George's wings disappeared with white luminosity.

Before taking his leave, Alex clasped his hands, then looked at the peaceful George with hopeful eyes. "I hope you will be found someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character unlocked!
> 
>  **Code name:** Quackity  
>  **Name:** Alexis "Alex"  
>  **Race:** Angel  
>  **Ability:** Subconscious Reading- He can only enter someone's subconscious mind when they're dreaming within a 20 meter radius. Based on it, he can determine the roots of their problems through what the dream showcased, and why they are dreaming it. He can see all dreams at once as long as it's in radius. He can also manipulate their perceptions and make someone fall in deep sleep with touch. He cannot read consciousness.  
>  **Position:** Possible Heir for 17th King of Golden Paradise
> 
> _(I drew what he looks like!! Check out Amidst the Prophecy | DreamNotFound by @peachevergarden on Wattpad!!)_


	7. Big Announcement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important announcement from the Wattpad version.

First off, I wanted to express my deepest gratitude for my readers of this book! Some people even wrote in the comments and private message, supporting this fic. I appreciate you all so much, that my heart melts every time.

Though, as much as I want to finish this book, I think it's better to stop in this chapter.

This will be a comic instead!

I have always been passionate about drawing and making stories, so I decided to practice my skills of making comics using this plot as a preparation when I start working for my own Webtoon.

This plot is very huge and I have always planned to use this for my Webtoon, but the original characters of this plot is based on myself and my ex-partner, so I scratched it off to restart for a new set of protagonists. Getting inspiration from other fan fictions of DreamNotFound, I decided to put the MCYT characters into this story, so I can focus on world building instead. I am already 16, and I am very inexperienced about my passion, which pressures me, a lot.

I promise you that I will offer a great plot, this plot, to the community while I enhance my own skills.

This story will not be focusing on Dream and George only. Every character will shine, I assure you! I'll see you in your Youtube recommendations!

I will be posting it in my Youtube channel: https://youtube.com/channel/UCOu5XXsrYmX0-gZrgrqWjPQ 

Social accounts where I can update about my progress:  
Twitter: @peachevergarden  
Instagram: @peachevergarden

If you have any suggestions, recommendations, or questions, all of my DMs are open!

Until next time, Dolls! 🍑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Dolls! I actually have posted a sneak peak in Wattpad so if you want to, go ahead and see for yourselves! 
> 
> Amidst the Prophecy | DreamNotFound by @peachevergarden on Wattpad
> 
> Here is where I will post the comic: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOu5XXsrYmX0-gZrgrqWjPQ
> 
> I'll see you in my recommendations!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Dolls! It's my first time here in Ao3. I'd like some feedback! I would love your criticisms to make my writings improve. If there are any questions, I'll be doing my best to give answers.


End file.
